chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
April 11th (FA)
昼休み。 It's the lunch break. 学食で副会長を見かけるもの、さっさと立ち去ってしまった。 I see the vice president in the school cafeteria, but she quickly left. 今日こそ、俺を避けてる理由を確かめたかったんだが。 This only further confirms my suspicions that she's avoiding me. 【司】「相変わらず縁がないな」 Tsukasa: Zero contact as usual, huh? 【孝平】「避けられてるのもある」。 Kouhei: There's gotta be some reason she's avoiding me. 【司】「ご苦労さん」。 Tsukasa: Brilliant deduction. ドンと水が置かれた。 Tsukasa places my water on the table with a *thud*. 【孝平】「さんきゅ」 Kouhei: Thanks. 【陽菜】「あれ？　？　ぐったりしてどうしたの？」？」 Haruna: Hmm? What happened? You look exhausted. 【孝平】「ちょっとな」 Kouhei: It's not that bad. 【陽菜】「そう？　？　体調が悪いなら無理しないでね」 Haruna: Is that so? Well, if you're not feeling well, don't push yourself too hard. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Yeah. ピンポンパンポン♪ *do do do do* 【伊織】「突然ですが、千堂伊織の時間です」 Iori: This may be sudden, but it's Sendou Iori Time! 【伊織】「貴重な憩いの時間に申し訳ないが、すぐ終わるので我慢してほしい」 Iori: It's inexcusable for me to be using up your precious break time, so I'll try and be brief. 【陽菜】「あ、会長だ」 Haruna: Ah, it's the president. 司】「普通にしゃべれないのかね、あの人」 Tsukasa: He's can't do anything normally, that one. 【伊織】「さて、わざわざ全校放送を使わせてもらったのは他でもない」 Iori: Now then, the reason I'm transmitting this to the entire school is... 【伊織】「５年３組の支倉孝平くん、君だ」 Iori: Hasekura Kouhei-kun of Year 5, Class 3... 俺かよ！ Me? 【伊織】「君に伝えたいことがある」 Iori: There is something I have to tell you. 【伊織】「本日放課後、監督生室に来てください。一人で」 Iori: After school today, please report to the Prefect's Building. Alone. 【伊織】「待ってるからね～v Iori: I'll be waiting for you, okay～f0 ?♪ 【伊織】「では、生徒諸君、引き続き楽しい時間を」 Iori: Well then, ladies and gentlemen, I leave you to continue to enjoy your break. ピンポンパンポン♪ *do do do do* 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 注目が集まっていた。 The entire lunchroom's gaze is fixated upon me. 陽菜まで、流出した原油まみれの水鳥を見るような目で俺を見ている。 Even Haruna is looking at me like a seagull staring down at crude oil pouring out of a leaky tanker. 【孝平】「こういう呼び出しってよくあるのか？」？」 Kouhei: Does he summon people like this often? 陽菜が無言のま首を横に振る。 Haruna shakes her head silently. 【司】「別に、行かなくてもいだろ」 Tsukasa: Not really. It's probably fine to not go if you don't want to go. 【孝平】「いや、そういうわけにも…」…」 Kouhei: That's not really what I meant. しかし、会長はなんの用だろう。 Still, I wonder what use the president has for me. やっぱり生徒会に誘われるのだろうか？ Is he really going to invite me to join the student council? ピンポンパンポン♪ *do do do do* 【伊織】「大丈夫、怖くないからね」 Iori: It will be fine. It's nothing scary, I promise. ピンポンパンポン♪ *do do do do* 【孝平】「聞こえた！？」！？」 Kouhei: He heard me! 【陽菜】「まあまあ、そういうところある人だから」 Haruna: Now now... there's one person like that in every crowd. どういう人だ。 What kind of person? 【司】「取って食われはしないさ」 Tsukasa: Anyway, you shouldn't let this stop your meal. 【孝平】「そりゃそうだ」 Kouhei: Well that's true. 【孝平】「ま、ちゃっちゃと済ませてくるさ」 Kouhei: I'll at least finish my meal. そして放課後。 After school... 【クラスメイトＢ】「会長に呼び出されるなんて、ちょっとうらやましいよね」 Classmate B: The president called you down to the Prefect's Building... I'm so jealous. 【孝平】「代わるか？」？」 Kouhei: You want to take my place? 【クラスメイトＢ】「パス。そんなことしたら、他のファンに殺されるわ」 Classmate B: I'll pass. If I did that, I'd be killed by all of his other fans. 【クラスメイトＣ】「ていうかさ、支倉君ってなにもの？」？」 Classmate C: By the way, what's up with you Hasekura-kun? 【クラスメイトＥ】「妙に生徒会と関わりあるよね」 Classmate E: You sure do have strange connections to the student council. 【孝平】「こっちが聞きたいくらいだ」 Kouhei: I'm just as baffled as you are. クラスメイトＢ】「もしかして、会長とそういう関係？」？」 Classmate B: Could it be that you have *that* sort of relationship with the president? つっぱしった方向に頭を働かせている奴もおり。 I turn my face to give the girl a withering glare. 【孝平】「そんな妄想は、廃品回収に出してくれ」 Kouhei: Get that kind of garbage out of your head. 【クラスメイトＢ】「ひどーい。征様もい感じに絡んできたのに」 Classmate B: How cruel... he looks really good paired with Sei-sama, too. ご勘弁。 My apologies. 【桐葉】「人気者ね」 Kiriha: Aren't you popular. 【孝平】「あんま、うれしくないがな」 Kouhei: I'm not exactly happy about it. 【孝平】「んじゃ、俺は行くから」 Kouhei: Well, I guess I'm off. 【クラスメイトＣ】「いってらっしゃーい」 Classmate C: Have a good trip. 【司】「帰ってこいよ」 Tsukasa: Make sure to come back. 【陽菜】「がんばってね～v～v Haruna: Good lu~ck~! 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei: Sure. なぜかクラスメイトの盛大な拍手に送り出される。 Why are my classmates seeing me off with such a grandiose farewell? 万歳三唱しているやつもいたり。 Some of them are even giving me a 'three cheer send off'. 俺が被害者であることを置いておけば、まあ、けっこう楽しいクラスかもしれない。 If I wasn't the victim in this prank, it might have been a fun class today. さて。 Now then... 鬼が出るか蛇が出るか…。…。 I wonder what horrible fate awaits me...? 深呼吸をして拳を作る。 I take a deep breath and make a fist. こんこん *knock knock* こんこんこんこん *knock knock knock knock* 【伊織】「やあ、きたね」 Iori: Oh, you came. 上から声がした。 Says the voice from above me. 見上げると、窓から会長が首を出している。 Looking up, I see the president sticking his head out the window. 【伊織】「鍵は開いてるから上って来なよ」 Iori: It's unlocked, so come on up. 【孝平】「わかりました」 Kouhei: Understood. 【？】「後ろがつかえてるから、早くして」 ??: You're blocking the way, so hurry up. 【孝平】「！」！」 Kouhei: !! 心臓が飛び出そうになった。 My heart nearly jumps out of my throat. 振り向くと、副会長が立っていた。 Spinning around, the vice president is standing there. 【孝平】「ふ、副会長」 Kouhei: Vi... vice president... 【瑛里華】「わざわざ呼び出して悪かったわね」 Erika: Sorry for summoning you here so abruptly. 【瑛里華】「さ、いらっしゃい」 Erika: Now, let's go in. 副会長が先に立って中に入っていく。 She brushes past me and enters. ガチャ *door opening* 【瑛里華】「連れてきたわよ」 Erika: I brought him in. 【伊織】「ようこそ、支倉君」 Iori: Welcome. Hasekura-kun. 【孝平】「おじゃまします」 Kouhei: Sorry for the intrusion... 【瑛里華】「こっちに座って」 Erika: Come sit here. 勧められた椅子に座ると、会長はさっそく親しげに語りかけてくる。 As soon as I sit down in the proffered chair, the president begins talking to me eagerly. 【伊織】「この前はすまなかったね。風呂の件」 Iori: Sorry for what happened before. The bath incident, I mean. 【伊織】「後から散々瑛里華に怒られたよ」 Iori: Erika was quite upset with me afterwords. 【孝平】「当然です」 Kouhei: I'd imagine so. 【伊織】「でも、スリングで楽しかったろ？」？」 Iori: Even still, it was thrilling enough to be worth it, right? 【伊織】「寮生活で、女子風呂はやっぱり一度は入ってみたい場所ナンバー１だしね」 Iori: The woman's side of the bathhouse is something that you just have to see at least once in your life, right? この人、きっと懲りてない。 This guy is incorrigible. 紅茶が供された。 He offers me black tea. 【孝平】「ありがとう」 Kouhei: Thank you. 【瑛里華】「どういたしまして」 Erika: You're welcome. 【瑛里華】「砂糖かミルクはいる？」？」 Erika: Would you like sugar or milk with that? 【孝平】「いや、なくてい」 Kouhei: No, this is fine. 副会長の様子は、ずいぶん柔らかくなっている。 The vice president's demeanor has become much more friendly. 初めてこに来たときに比べれば雲泥の差だ。 She's completely different than the first time I came here. 【孝平】「それで、今日はなんの用ですか？」？」 Kouhei: So... why exactly was I summoned here? 【伊織】「ああ、謝りたかったってのもあるんだけどね」 Iori: Aah... I wanted to apologize for that. 【伊織】「いくつか聞きたいこともあってね」 Iori: And there's a few things I wanted to ask. 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: I see. 【伊織】「支倉君はこれまで大きな病気をしたことはあるかな？」？」 Iori: Have you suffered from any terrible diseases in the past, Hasekura-kun? 【孝平】「は？」？」 Kouhei: What? 意外な質問だった。 Such a bizarre question. 【孝平】「ないです」 Kouhei: I haven't, no. 【伊織】「そっか。怪我は？」？」 Iori: I see. Any injuries? 【孝平】「特に大きなものは」 Kouhei: Nothing particularly grave, no. 【伊織】「入院したり輸血されたりしたことは？」？」 Iori: Have you ever been hospitalized for a blood transfusion? 【孝平】「ありません」 Kouhei: Never. 【伊織】「なるほど、健康優良児だね」 Iori: Sounds like you were the perfect picture of health as a child. 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei: Uh... sure... 【伊織】「ご両親に持病はあるかい？」？」 Iori: Did your parents suffer from any chronic diseases? 【孝平】「知ってる限りではないです」 Kouhei: Not that I'm aware of. 【伊織】「じゃあ献血をしたことは？」？」 Iori: And... have you ever donated blood? 【孝平】「ないです」 Kouhei: No. 【伊織】「ふむ」 Iori: Hrmph. なんなんだ？ What is this? 会長は、俺の回答に満足したのか、うんうんうなずいている。 The president seems satisfied with my replies, nodding his head. 東儀先輩は、我関せずといった様子でパソコン作業。 Tougi-senpai is using the computer, apparently not paying attention to us. 副会長は、何かのポスターに黙々とハンコを押している。 The vice president is busy signing posters, totally silent. 【伊織】「ところで、この部屋がなぜ監督生室と呼ばれているか知っているかい？」？」 Iori: By the way, do you know why this room is called the Prefect's Room? 【孝平】「いえ」 Kouhei: No. 【伊織】「監督生というのは、イギリスの伝統あるパブリックスクールなどで使われていた制度だ」 Iori: The Prefect system is a tradition borrowed from public schools in England. 【伊織】「これは、という生徒が教師に権限を与えられて、他の生徒を監督する」 Iori: That is to say, those called Prefects are authorized by the teachers to supervise other students. 【伊織】「この学院は、元はパブリックスクールを手本に作られたんだ。これは知ってるね」 Iori: At this academy, we started off using the English public school model. That much you know, right? 【孝平】「学院の案内に書いてありました」 Kouhei: I read as much in the academy guidebook. 【伊織】「だから、今でもこの建物は監督生棟だし、この部屋は監督生室と呼ばれている」 Iori: That's why this building is called the Prefect's Building, and why this room is called the Prefect's Room. 【伊織】「それ以外は、今は全部『生徒会』と呼び替えているけどね」 Iori: Except for those two things, everything else was renamed to 'Student Council'. 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei: I see... 正直どうでもい話だが、俺を生徒会に誘う前振りなのか？ Frankly I don't care what we talk about, but is this all a preface to inviting me to the student council? 【孝平】「生徒会の人って、四人だけなんですか？」？」 Kouhei: And there's only four people on the student council? 【伊織】「そこだ、そこなんだよ」 Iori: That's about right. 【伊織】「優秀な人材が揃ってるとはいえ、忙しいのは確かだ」 Iori: Even though we a group of the most talented of people, its still pretty hectic. 【瑛里華】「一人、穀潰しがいるから」 Erika: That's only because there is one lazy bum in here. 副会長が作業机から言う。 She says from her desk. 【伊織】「それが誰かは永遠の謎として……こほん」 Iori: And who that is will always remain a mystery... *clears throat* 【伊織】「実は人を増やそうかと思ってるんだけど」 Iori: The truth is, we're thinking about increasing the number of people. そう言って、東儀先輩の方を見る会長。 Saying this, he looks at Tougi-sempai. 東儀先輩は、相変わらず顔色一つ変えずにモニターに向かっている。 His never-changing countenance faces the monitor stoically. 【伊織】「支倉君、部活はもう決めたかい」 Iori: Hasekura-kun, have you decided on club activities yet? 【孝平】「いえ」 Kouhei: No. 【伊織】「前の学校では？」？」 Iori: What sorts of things did you do at your previous school? 【孝平】「帰宅部です」 Kouhei: I was a dedicated member of the "Go Home" Club. 【伊織】「ふうん」 Iori: Hmm? また、満足げにうなずいた。 Again, he bows his head in satisfaction. 気持ち悪い。 This is really creepy. 俺を誘っているようにも聞こえるが、肝心なことは切り出さない。 It sounds like they called me out to invite me, but he's not actually saying the essential point, the actual invitation. 【伊織】「どうして帰宅部だったんだい？」？」 Iori: Why didn't you join any clubs? 【孝平】「すぐ転校するのがわかってたら、部活には入れません」 Kouhei: There wasn't much point, since I transferred so often. 【伊織】「迷惑かけるから？」？」 Iori: Did that bother you? 笑顔の会長。 The president smiles. なぜか、身構えてしまう。 I'm not sure why, but it puts me on edge. 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: Yes. 【伊織】「じゃあさ、転校しなくていよーって言われたら、何部に入りたい？」？」 Iori: Well then, now that you're not transferring schools anymore, what club do you plan on entering? 【孝平】「え？」？」 Kouhei: Eh? 不意を突かれた。 That takes me by surprise. 質問を頭で反芻する。 I turn the question over in my head hurriedly. 難しい質問じゃない……はずだ。 It's not a difficult question, or at least it shouldn't be. だが、答えは頭のどこにもない。 But there's no answers in my mind. 【孝平】「考えたことなかったです」 Kouhei: I haven't really thought about it. と愛想笑いを浮かべた瞬間、 I say with an insincere smile. 『違うだろ』 "That's not true, is it." と、どこからか声が聞こえた気がした。 Says a voice I hear from somewhere. なんだか、腹の底が熱い。 For some reason, the bottom of my stomach feels hot. 【伊織】「ま、タラレバの話はいか」 Iori: Well, enough with the 'what-ifs'. またもや笑顔。 Again with that smile. だが、いまの俺には、それが鋭利な刃物のように見えた。 Except, now it looks to me like more of the edge of a knife. いつもはおちゃらけたことばかり言ってる会長。 The always smiling, always forgiving president. だが、ときどきこういう一面を見せるから恐い。 But sometimes I see this other side of him, and its terrifying. 百戦錬磨の年長者を相手にしている気分になる。 It's the face of a veteran of many battles. 【瑛里華】「さて、終わり」 Erika: Now then, that's the end of that. 副会長が立ち上がり、こっちへきた。 The vice president stands up, coming my way. 緊張が破れて、ほっとする。 It breaks the tension in the room, much to my relief. 【瑛里華】「のど渇いちゃった」 Erika: My throat is dry. ティーポットからカップにお茶を注ぐ。 She pours tea from the pot into her cup. 【孝平】「今日は体調どう？」？」 Kouhei: How are you feeling today? 【瑛里華】「え？」？」 Erika: Eh? 副会長が手にしたカップが、カチャリと音をたてる。 The vice president's cup rattles against her saucer upon hearing my question. 【瑛里華】「大丈夫、平気よ」 Erika: I'm fine, doing great. 笑みを浮かべる。 She favors me with a smile. その笑顔に嘘はないように見える。 That smiling face doesn't look like it could be concealing a lie. 結局、副会長が俺を避けていた理由はわからないま終わってしまうのか。 I wonder if I'll ever come to understand why she was avoiding me. 【孝平】「無理するなよ」 Kouhei: Don't push yourself too hard. 【瑛里華】「あ、ありがと」 Erika: Th... thank you. ちょっと不意を突かれたように答え、紅茶を口に運ぶ。 With a somewhat surprised expression, she takes a sip of tea. 【瑛里華】「……あちっ」 Erika: ... ouch. 【孝平】「ん？」？」 Kouhei: Nn? 【瑛里華】「なんでもないわ」 Erika: It's nothing. 【伊織】「あちっ」 Iori: Ouch. ぺろっと舌を出す会長。 The president sticks his tongue out at her. 【瑛里華】「兄さんは猫舌じゃないでしょ」 Erika: My brother is better at drinking hot tea than me. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: I see. 副会長、猫舌なんだ。 The vice president has a sensitive tongue. 【瑛里華】「きょ、今日はたまたまよ」 Erika: Today's is unusually hot. 【伊織】「素敵な言い訳ありがとう……忘れない」 Iori: That's a wonderful excuse. I'll have to remember it. どこぞの恋愛ドラマかよ。 Is this some sort of teen drama? 【孝平】「別に恥ずかしいことじゃないんじゃ？」？」 Kouhei: It's not something to be embarrassed about, is it? 【瑛里華】「情け無用」 Erika: Don't patronize me. 【伊織】「いやはや、年頃の子ってのは難しいね」 Iori: Children at this age are so difficult, you know? 【瑛里華】「うっさい」 Erika: Shut up. 【伊織】「じゃ、瑛里華さんもご機嫌斜めになったところで、今日はお終いにしよう」 Iori: Well then, seeing as how Erika-san is in a bad mood now, let's call it a day. 【孝平】「これで？」？」 Kouhei: Now? 【伊織】「ん？　？　なんか人生相談でもある？」？」 Iori: Mm? Do you need life counciling? 【伊織】「なんなら、俺がスピリチュアルに答えるよ？」？」 Iori: Well then, shall I answer you spiritually? 【伊織】「あー、ー、君の前世はウサギだね」 Iori: Ahh... you were a rabbit in a previous life, right? 【孝平】「そういうことじゃなく、放送で呼ばれたんで、もっと深刻な話かと」 Kouhei: I wasn't talking about that stuff, its just that since you called me out on the intercom system, I thought we were going to have a more serious discussion. 【伊織】「はっはっは、実は雑談がしたかっただけでした」 Iori: Ha ha ha... the truth is, I just wanted to have some idle chitchat with you. わけがわからない。 What the hell. 【伊織】「それでは、支倉君のお帰りだ」 Iori: Well then, this is when you return home, Hasekura-kun. ぱちり、と指を鳴らす会長。 The president says, pointing towards the door. 【瑛里華】「自分で見送って」 Erika: Lead him out yourself. 【伊織】「あん」 Iori: Yeah. 【伊織】「それじゃ、わざわざすまなかったね」 Iori: And, sorry for everything. 【孝平】「このくらいならいつでも」 Kouhei: Any time. 【征一郎】「支倉、伊織にはあんまりつきあわなくてもいぞ」 Seiichirou: Hasekura, you probably shouldn't associate with Iori anymore than you have to. 相変わらずパソコンに向かいながら言う。 He says from his normal position of staring at his computer monitor. 【伊織】「ほんと冷たいんだ、この人たち」 Iori: Truly unkind, these two are. 【伊織】「さ、下まで送ろう」 Iori: Now then, let us proceed down. そう言うと、会長は席を立って俺を部屋の入り口までエスコートする。 Saying that, the president leaves his seat, walking me to the exit. 【伊織】「んじゃ、またね」 Iori: See you later. 【孝平】「あ、はい」 Kouhei: Ah... yes. 会長の笑顔が、扉の向こうに消えた。 The President's smile disappears as the door closes. …。…。 ... なんだ今日の話は？ What the hell was all that? 病歴を聞かれ、 First he asked for my medical history, 生徒会は人不足だと言われ、 Then he explains that the student council has a shortage of manpower, 最後に部活を決めているか聞かれた。 Then finally asks if I've decided on club activities. やはり、俺を生徒会に誘うつもりなのか？ Do they seriously plan on inviting me to the student council? 【征一郎】「今日の瑛里華は、ほぼいつも通りだったな」 Seiichirou: Erika was quite normal today, was she not? 【伊織】「ずいぶん慣れたみたいだね」 Iori: Look's like she's getting used to it. 【伊織】「不意打ちでもなきゃ平気だって言ってた」 Iori: She could probably even survive a surprise attack. 【征一郎】「不意打ち？」？」 Seiichirou: Surprise attack? 【伊織】「朝起きたら、ベッドに全裸の支倉君が寝ていた、とかそんな状況だ」 Iori: Like... waking up next to a naked Hasekura-kun, something like that. 【征一郎】「なるほど」 Seiichirou: I see. 【伊織】「流されたら寂しいってわからない？」？」 Iori: You understand what I'm saying, don't you? 【征一郎】「わかっているから流した」 Seiichirou: It's because I understand that I'm here. 【征一郎】「ところで、伊織は何も感じないのか？」？」 Seiichirou: By the way, do you not feel anything from him? 【伊織】「ああ」 Iori: No. 【征一郎】「性差があるということか」 Seiichirou: I suppose that's what they call a 'difference in the sexes'. 【伊織】「さあな、俺たちの欲求自体が不可解だし、細かいことはわからないよ」 Iori: Perhaps. I don't really understand our body's desires themselves, much less the trifling details. 【征一郎】「では、これが役立つかもしれんな」 Seiichirou: In any case, he may serve his purpose. 【伊織】「なにそれ？」？」 Iori: What's that? 【征一郎】「支倉、サッカーの授業で派手にやったらしい」 Seiichirou: It appears Hasekura did 'it' during soccer lessons. 【伊織】「で、流血……と」 Iori: Then... blood was spilled... 【伊織】「抜け目なさすぎだよ。くわばらくわばら」 Iori: It was just an oversight, I hope. 【征一郎】「急がせれば、明日には結果が出るだろう」 Seiichirou: If we don't hurry, the consequences will show themselves by tomorrow. 【伊織】「そうしてくれ。早いに越したことはない」 Iori: Please do hurry then. It's not that difficult. 【瑛里華】「いい加減にしてほしいんだけど」 Erika: That's enough out of you two. 【伊織】「おや……ノックもしないとは、不調法だね」 Iori: What's this? Entering without knocking is quite rude. 【瑛里華】「それは失礼しました」 Erika: Sorry for that. 【瑛里華】「兄さんの言ったとおり、私はもう慣れたから、こっちからちょっかい出さなければ何も起こらないわ」 Erika: Just as you said, brother, I've become accustomed to him. Nothing bad is going to happen. 【伊織】「それじゃ盛り上がらんだろ」 Iori: You're past the worst of it? 【瑛里華】「そういう問題じゃないでしょ」 Erika: That's not the problem. 【伊織】「いい加減、正直になったらどうだい？」？」 Iori: If you honestly can't get over it, then what will you do? 【伊織】「猫も杓子も『私らしく』のご時世さ。自己犠牲なんて流行らないと思うね」 Iori: There's no one like us in recent times. Self sacrifice isn't really in style, you know? 【瑛里華】「彼を巻きこみたいわけ？」？」 Erika: Are you saying you mean to involve him? 【伊織】「俺は、お前のためを思ってやってるんだけど」 Iori: I'm trying to think for your sake. 【瑛里華】「余計なお世話よ」 Erika: This is none of your business. 【伊織】「なあ瑛里華」 Iori: Hey, Erika. 【瑛里華】「なによ？」？」 Erika: What? 【伊織】「お前がまっとうになる、いチャンスだろ？」？」 Iori: This is a good opportunity for you. 【瑛里華】「そんな面倒まで見てくれなくてけっこう」 Erika: Don't trouble yourself, I'm fine. 【伊織】「自分できないから、手を貸してるんじゃないか」 Iori: You can't do this by yourself, I'm just trying to help. 【瑛里華】「私はやらないだけ」 Erika: It's not that I can't, I just won't. 【伊織】「どうすべきかが決まってる以上、どっちでも一緒だろ？」？」 Iori: Even though you're trying to decide what to do, both options are they same, are they not? 【瑛里華】「どうすべきかなんて決まってないわ」 Erika: I haven't decided what to do yet. 【瑛里華】「ともかく、もう支倉くんをいじらないで」 Erika: Anyway, don't interfere with Hasekura-kun. 【伊織】「嫌だと言ったら？」？」 Iori: If I refuse? 【瑛里華】「邪魔するわ」 Erika: I won't let you. 【瑛里華】「それじゃ」 Erika: Goodbye. 【伊織】「どう思う、征？」？」 Iori: What do you think, Sei? 【征一郎】「自重しろ」 Seiichirou: Be careful. 【伊織】「つれないなぁ」 Iori: How cold... ゆっくりと目を開ける。 I slowly open my eyes. 見慣れた天井が見えた。 I can see a familiar ceiling. 【孝平】「ふあ～v～v Kouhei: Fuaaa~ 部屋に戻ってごろごろしている間に眠ってしまったらしい。 Seems like I fell asleep during my free time after coming back to my room. 【司】「やっとお目覚めか」 Tsukasa: Finally woke up, huh. 【孝平】「……なんで俺の部屋にいるんだ？」？」 Kouhei: What are you doing in my room? 【司】「俺は召集されただけだ」 Tsukasa: I was just summoned here, that's all. 【かなで】「あ、やっと起きた」 Kanade: Ah, you woke up! 【陽菜】「おはよ、孝平くん」 Haruna: Good morning, Kouhei-kun. 【白】「お邪魔してます」 Shiro: Sorry for the intrusion... 大集合だった。 Everyone is here. 【孝平】「俺にプライベートはないんですか」 Kouhei: Am I not allowed privacy? 【かなで】「あるある」 Kanade: Sure you are! 【孝平】「どこにです」 Kouhei: Where? 【かなで】「異次元？」？」 Kanade: In an alternate universe? 時空を越えた。 I have to change dimensions to get privacy apparently. しかも疑問形だった。 Even someone like Kanade has to phrase a suggestion that weird as a question. 【孝平】「だいたい、前に約束したじゃないですか」 Kouhei: Anyway, this isn't the agreement we came to. 【孝平】「俺が部屋にいない時は……あー」ー」 Kouhei: We agreed that when I wasn't here, oh... そうか、俺がいたからいのか。 So, since I was in the room, she thought it was okay? 【孝平】「できれば寝てるときも避けてもらえれば」 Kouhei: If possible, please try not to use my room when I'm sleeping, okay? 【かなで】「ちゃんと確認したよ？」？」 Kanade: I definitely checked this time! 【孝平】「いつです？」？」 Kouhei: When? 【かなで】「さっき。『お茶会するよ？』？』って聞いたら『好きにして』って」 Kanade: Just a little while ago, I said "Want to have tea?", and you replied "Do whatever you want..." そういえば、そんなこと言った気もする。 Now that you mention it, I feel like I did say that. 俺が許可したんなら仕方ない。 Well, there's no helping it if I gave her permission. 諦めて定位置に座った。 I give up and sit in my normal spot. 【陽菜】「孝平くんは何にする？」？」 Haruna: Kouhei, what would you like? 【孝平】「んじゃ、紅茶」 Kouhei: Black tea for me. ん？ Mm? 白ちゃんの持ってるかわいカップは…… Shiro-chan is holding a very cute cup. 【孝平】「自分の持ってきたんだ？」？」 Kouhei: You brought your own cup? 【白】「はい」 Shiro: Yes. 恥ずかしそうに微笑む。 She says with a shy smile. 【かなで】「えらいねー、ー、わたしの言った通りにしてくれたんだ」 Kanade: What a good girl, she did exactly as I told her to. かなでさんが白ちゃんの頭を撫でる。 Kanade-san gently pets Shiro's head. 【白】「く、くすぐったいです」 Shiro: It... it tickles... コンコン *knock knock* 【孝平】「ん、誰だろ？」？」 Kouhei: Mm? I wonder who that is. 【白】「あ、あの、お友達を呼んでもいということでしたので」 Shiro: Ah... um... I was informed it was acceptable for me to bring a friend, so... 【陽菜】「誰か呼んでくれたの？」？」 Haruna: You invited someone? 【白】「はい」 Shiro: Yes. 玄関まで行って、ドアスコープを覗く。 I walked to the door and put my eye to the peephole. 白ちゃんのお友達ってどんな子だろう。 I wonder who this friend of Shiro's is. ……まさか東儀先輩とかいうオチじゃないだろうな。 There's no way its Tougi-sempai, is there? 【孝平】「！」！」 Kouhei: !! がちゃ Woah. 【瑛里華】「お邪魔しても、いかしら？」？」 Erika: I hope I'm not intruding... 【孝平】「ど、どうぞ」 Kouhei: N... no, please come in. 部屋に入る瞬間、副会長の表情に緊張の色がにじんだ。 The moment she walks into the room, a tense look spreads over her face. 【かなで】「あ……え～ﾆ」 Kanade: Ah... um... 【かなで】「えりんいらっしゃーい！」！」 Kanade: Eririn, welco~me! 【瑛里華】「えり、りん？」？」 Erika: Eri... rin? 【かなで】「ほらこ座るといよっ！」！」 Kanade: Hey, you can sit over here! 【瑛里華】「あ、ありがとう」 Erika: Th... thank you. 【白】「お待ちしてました」 Shiro: Thank you for coming. 【陽菜】「いらっしゃい、千堂さん」 Haruna: Welcome, Sendou-san. 【瑛里華】「こんばんは、悠木さん」 Erika: Good evening, Yuuki-san. 【司】「スーパーゲストだな」 Tsukasa: What an impressive guest. 【孝平】「ああ…」…」 Kouhei: Yeah... 【司】「どうした、変な顔して」 Tsukasa: What's wrong? You've got a weird expression on. 【孝平】「いや、なんでもない」 Kouhei: No, its nothing. ホントはかなり驚いていた。 To be honest, I'm quite astonished. 副会長がこに来るなんて、あまりにも予想外だ。 For the vice president to come to my room, this is just too bizarre. 【司】「しかし、なんで生徒会のお偉いさんが？」？」 Tsukasa: Still, I wonder why one of the student council big shots is here... 【瑛里華】「白に誘われたのよ」 Erika: Shiro invited me. 【瑛里華】「話を聞いたら面白そうだったから、ぜひ参加したいって思ったの」 Erika: Listening to her tell the story of being over here, it sounded very interesting, and I wanted to participate. そう言って笑う副会長。 Says the vice president with a smile. 笑顔を素直に受け取れない俺は、もしかして屈折してるのか？ I'm not really believing the smiling face.. is this possibly a front? 【孝平】「ぜ、ぜんぜん問題ないよ」 Kouhei: We... well, it's definitely no problem. 【かなで】「と、こーへーは嬉しそうな顔をした」 Kanade: Kou~hei... you look pretty happy. 【孝平】「勝手に人の表情を捏造しないでください」 Kouhei: Please don't invent other people's expressions for them. 【かなで】「的確な状況説明だよ？」？」 Kanade: Was I mistaken? 【孝平】「違います」 Kouhei: Yeah. 【白】「嬉しくないですか？」？」 Shiro: Then... are you unhappy? 不安そうな目でじっと見られた。 She looks at me with anxious, worried eyes. 【孝平】「……とても嬉しいです」 Kouhei: I'm.... very happy. そう言うしかなかった。 I force myself to say. 【瑛里華】「私も参加できて嬉しいわ」 Erika: I'm also glad to be participating. 【陽菜】「飲み物は何がいのかな？」？」 Haruna: What would you like to drink? 【かなで】「えりんは紅茶！」！」 Kanade: Eririn wants black tea! 【かなで】「だよね？」？」 Kanade: Right? 【瑛里華】「ええ」 Erika: Yeah... 【かなで】「では、わたしが特別に淹れちゃおう」 Kanade: Then, I'll make some up specially for you. 紅茶を注ぐ。 She pours some black tea. 砂糖いっぱい投入。 Then she tosses in a bunch of sugar. 【かなで】「はい、まだ熱いからちょっと待たないとダメだよ？」？」 Kanade: It's still hot, so make sure to wait for a moment before drinking it. 【瑛里華】「ありがとう」 Erika: Thank you. なんだろう？ What's this? 副会長は、どこかなでさんとの距離をつかみかねている感じだ。 I get the feeling the vice president already knows Kanade-san from somewhere. 【孝平】「かなでさんと副会長って知り合いなんですか？」？」 Kouhei: Kanade-san, are you and the vice president acquaintances? 【かなで】「あ、えーと…」…」 Kanade: Ah... well... 【かなで】「シークレット・サービス」 Kanade: From the Secret Service. 要人護衛？ What, like a VIP escort sort of thing? さっぱりわからない。 I'm completely lost. 【かなで】「そういえば、今日、こーへー呼び出されてたよね？」？」 Kanade: Speaking of which, what did you get called down about today? 【司】「結局なんだったんだ？」？」 Tsukasa: Oh yeah, what was all that? 【孝平】「いや、なんか雑談して帰ってきた」 Kouhei: It was just some idle chitchat and then I came back. 【陽菜】「それだけ？」？」 Haruna: Is that it? 正式に生徒会に誘われたわけじゃない。 There's no way the student council would ask me to join. 今の段階で言いふらすことでもないだろう。 Not at this point anyway. 【孝平】「だいたいは」 Kouhei: Basically. 【瑛里華】「そうね」 Haruna: I see. 【司】「雑談のために放送とはな」 Tsukasa: So he really just sent out a message on the intercom to invite you for idle chitchat, huh. 【瑛里華】「ほら、兄さんちょっと変わってるから」 Erika: My brother is a little strange. 一瞬、副会長と目が合う。 For a moment, my eyes meet the vice president's. 【瑛里華】「…」…」 Erika: ... にっこり微笑まれた。 She smiles sweetly. 雑談で終わった、という方向で片づけたほうがよさそうだ。 We start to clean up together. 【かなで】「ふーん」 Kanade: *sigh* 【白】「兄さまにも会われたんですか？」？」 Shiro: Did you meet with Nii-sama? 【孝平】「いたけど、ずっとパソコンに向かってたよ」 Kouhei: He was there, but he was facing his computer the entire time. 【瑛里華】「征一郎さんは、急ぎの仕事があったから」 Erika: Seiichiro-san had some urgent work to get done. ちら *glance* また目が合った。 Our eyes meet again. というか、ずっと俺をちらちら見ている気がする。 Either that, or our gazes are constantly flickering up to one another. どう考えてもおかしい。 No matter how I think about it, its absurd. 監督生室で会ったときだって、なんとなく俺を避けてたのに。 When we met at the Prefect's House, she was trying to avoid me in any way she could. なんでわざわざ俺の部屋に来るんだ？ Why would she suddenly come to my room? 【かなで】「こーへーも、それでいよね？」？」 Kanade: Kou~hei, that's okay with you as well, right? 【孝平】「は？」？」 Kouhei: Wha? 全然話を聞いてなかった。 I had completely missed whatever she was talking about. 【司】「寝てたのか？」？」 Tsukasa: Did you fall back asleep? 【孝平】「ごめん、考え事してた」 Kouhei: Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind... 【陽菜】「明日みんなで、街に行こうって話だよ」 Haruna: We were talking about all going into town together tomorrow. 明日はたしか……創立記念日だっけ。 Tomorrow is... right, the anniversary of the school's establishment, a holiday. 【陽菜】「どうかな？」？」 Haruna: What do you think? 【孝平】「いいんじゃないか」 Kouhei: Why not? というか、一度ぜひ案内してもらいたい。 I'd like to be guided around the town at least once. 【かなで】「じゃあ、決定！」！」 Kanade: Then its settled! 【かなで】「しろちゃんは礼拝堂のお仕事で行けないから、五人ね。わかった？」？」 Kanade: Shiro won't be able to attend because of her work at the Chapel, so it's the five of us. かなでさん、陽菜、司、俺。 Kanade-san, Haruna, Tsukasa and me. 四人。 That's four. 一人足りない。 I'm one short. 副会長と目があった。 The vice president's gaze meets mine. 【孝平】「副会長も？」？」 Kouhei: The vice president as well? 【瑛里華】「ええ、ちょうど明日は暇だったのよ」 Erika: Yes... I have some free time tomorrow, so... 【孝平】「な、なるほど」 Kouhei: I... I see. 絶対におかしい。 Something very weird is definitely going on. どういう風の吹き回しだろうか。 What the hell is going on here? 【陽菜】「お待たせ、全部洗い終わったよ」 Haruna: I'll take care of washing the dishes. 【白】「テーブルも綺麗になりました」 Shiro: Then, I'll clear the table. 【かなで】「ん、ご苦労さま」 Kanade: Mm... thanks for all your efforts. 【孝平】「人が多いと早いな」 Kouhei: It's a lot faster with more people to help out, isn't it? 【かなで】「んでは、解散っ」 Kanade: Well then, that's it for tonight. 【かなで】「みんな明日のためにゆっくり休むんだよー」ー」 Kanade: Everyone get a good night's sleep for tomorrow! 【司】「へいへい」 Tsukasa: Yes yes.... 【陽菜】「お休みなさい」 Haruna: Good night. 【白】「お邪魔しました」 Shiro: I'll be leaving now. みんなが次々に帰って行く。 Everyone leaves my room one by one. 最後に部屋を出ようとした副会長が振り返った。 The last one to leave is the vice president, and she looks back over her shoulder. 【瑛里華】「おやすみなさい」 Erika: Good night. 【孝平】「……おやすみ」 Kouhei: Night. 【瑛里華】「また明日ね」 Erika: I'll see you tomorrow. 【孝平】「……そうだな」 Kouhei: ... yeah. 【瑛里華】「何か言いたそうな顔してるわね」 Erika: You look like you want to say something. 【孝平】「聞きたいことならある」 Kouhei: I have something I want to ask you. 【瑛里華】「じゃあ、談話室にでも行かない？」？」 Erika: Then, do you want to come down to the lounge. 【孝平】「ここじゃダメなのか？」？」 Kouhei: What's wrong with here? 【瑛里華】「あのね、こんな時間に男の子と部屋で二人きりになったらまずいでしょ」 Erika: Well, you know... being alone with a boy in his room at this time of night... 呆れたように言った。 She says, as though it's obvious. 時計を見ると、思ったよりも遅い時間になっていた。 Glancing at the clock in my room, I realize it's later than I had thought. 【孝平】「わかった、そうしよう」 Kouhei: Gotcha, let's go then. 副会長と二人で、部屋を後にした。 The vice president and I walk together out of my room. 消灯時間１５分前の談話室は、ひとけがなく静かだった。 Fifteen minutes before lights out, there's no one in sight in the lounge, so its nice and quiet. 副会長の呼吸の音が聞こえそうなほどだ。 I can hear the sound of the vice president's breath rising and falling. 心臓がいつもより速く動いている。 My pulse races. 俺は緊張しているのだろうか。 Could it be that I'm nervous? たぶん、そうだ。 That's probably it. 副会長の意図を知りたい。 I want to understand whatever it is that the vice president wants. どうして部屋まできたのか。 Why is it she came to my room. 【瑛里華】「聞きたいことって？」？」 Erika: What is it that you wanted to ask? 談話室に、小さな声が反響した。 Her delicate voice echoes in the empty lounge. 【孝平】「どうしてお茶会に来たのかと思ってさ」 Kouhei: I wanted to ask you why you came to our tea party. 【瑛里華】「そんなこと？」？」 Erika: That's it? 呆れたように言う。 Her voice is surprised. 【瑛里華】「言ったでしょ？」？」 Erika: I told you, didn't I? 【瑛里華】「白の話を聞いて、面白そうだと思っただけ」 Erika: I heard Shiro talking about it, and it sounded interesting. 【孝平】「それ、おかしくないか」 Kouhei: You don't think it's strange? 【瑛里華】「何が？」？」 Erika: What is? 【孝平】「はじめて会ったときから、俺を避けてたのに」 Kouhei: You've been avoiding me ever since we first met. 【瑛里華】「始業式みたいな仕返しをしに来たとでも思った？」？」 Erika: You don't think that what I did during the school's opening ceremony was enough revenge? 【孝平】「いや、そうじゃなくて」 Kouhei: No, that's not what I mean. 【瑛里華】「じゃあなに？」？」 Erika: Then what? 回りくどいのはダメらしい。 It looks like this indirect approach isn't going to work. 【孝平】「ごめん、今のなし」 Kouhei: Never mind, its nothing. 【瑛里華】「は？」？」 Erika: What? 【孝平】「お茶会はどうでもいんだ」 Kouhei: I don't care about the tea party, or whatever. 【瑛里華】「なによそれ」 Erika: What's that supposed to mean? 【孝平】「なんで俺を避けてたのか聞きたいだけなんだ」 Kouhei: I just wanted to ask why you've been avoiding me, that's all. 【瑛里華】「……聞いて、どうするの？」？」 Erika: Ask... and do what? 【孝平】「直せることなら直すよ」 Kouhei: If its something I can fix, I'll fix it. 【瑛里華】「なんで、そんなことするのよ？」？」 Erika: Why? Why would you do that? 【孝平】「副会長とはじめて会った時にさ、思ったんだ」 Kouhei: I've been wanting to ever since I met you. 【孝平】「今までになかった生活ができるかもしれないって」 Kouhei: I won't be able to properly enter my new life here at this school until I know. 春の陽射しの中で、俺を歓迎してくれた副会長。 The vice president who stood out in the golden rays of the spring sun to greet me. あのとき、俺は確かに「今までになかったもの」の訪れを感じていた。 At that moment, I surely felt that that was what was missing from my life until now. 【孝平】「そう思わせてくれた本人に避けられるのって、なんか嫌だろ？」？」 Kouhei: When the person who welcomed you to a new existence is avoiding you, wouldn't it feel bad? 【瑛里華】「ふうん」 Erika: Hmm... ちょっと鼻白んだ感じのあいづちを打つ。 She made a sound of agreement, sounding ashamed. ま、俺の勝手な思いこみだから無理もない。 Well, that might have been wishful thinking. 青臭い話だし。 I'm not very good at this sort of conversation, after all. 【瑛里華】「私は避けてたわけじゃないのよ」 Erika: I haven't been avoiding you, you know. 【孝平】「ダウト」 Kouhei: I doubt that. 【瑛里華】「黙って聞いて」 Erika: Be quiet and listen. 【瑛里華】「あれはその……体調の問題なの。だから、あなたが気にすることないわ」 Erika: It's... well... its kind of... my physical condition. It's nothing you should need to worry about. 【孝平】「初日はそうだったかもしれないけど、ずっと変だっただろ？」？」 Kouhei: That's what I thought that first day, but you've been acting strange the whole time now. 【瑛里華】「だから、それは……ほら、体調であるでしょ」 Erika: Like I said, it's... you know... my physical condition. 副会長が視線を逸らす。 The vice president averts her eyes. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 女の子＋体調不良＋定期的＝○。 Girl + poor physical condition + periodic cycles = ? 【孝平】「！」！」 Kouhei: ! 女の子特有のアレか。 Wait, could it be one of those 'girl issues'? なら、月に一回じゃないかとも思うが、こればっかりは不思議ミステリー。ー。 But, I thought that was just once a month, this only deepens the mystery. 【孝平】「気づかなかった、ごめん…」…」 Kouhei: I didn't realize, I'm sorry. 【孝平】「俺が勘違いしてた」 Kouhei: It's my misunderstanding. 【瑛里華】「わかってくればいんだけど…」…」 Erika: It's fine so long as you understand. 【瑛里華】「とりあえず、はいっ」 Erika: Anyway, here. 白くしなやかな手が俺に差し出された。 She extends a soft, pale pinky out towards me. 握手？ A pinky promise? 【瑛里華】「仲直りの証」 Erika: This is to make our reconciliation official. 【孝平】「子供っぽくないか」 Kouhei: Isn't this a little childish? 【瑛里華】「それだけじゃないわ、これは誓いよ」 Erika: It's not that kind of promise, this is an oath. 【孝平】「なんの？」？」 Kouhei: Of what? 【瑛里華】「一緒に楽しい学院生活を送っていくための」 Erika: That we'll seek to have an enjoyable school life together. 心地よい飾り気のない笑顔。 She smiles in a pleasant, yet demure way. 普通の人が口にしたら、間違いなく臭くなるセリフを。 Had anyone else said this to me, I'd be extremely suspicious. この人は自然に言う。 She makes it sound almost natural. はじめて会ったときもそうだった。 It's the same as when I first met her. 彼女の繰り出した、笑顔と直線的な歓迎のコンビネーション── Her initiative in the official welcoming, and the combination of her smile and direct nature... それは、転校ばかりだった俺にとって、ちょっとばかり刺激の強い癒しだったのだろう。 ...managed to completely heal the wounds inflicted by repeated transfers. 人と短期間でうまく付き合うには、い意味でも悪い意味でも、相手に合わせる必要がある。 To get along with everyone in a short amount of time, you need to constantly interact with them, whether they mean well or ill. 年がら年じゅう、相手をとっかえひっかえしている俺なんて、もうガードをガチガチに固めたボクサーみたいなもんで。 Year after year, alternating between friends, I eventually became like a boxer frozen in a guarding position... どこをどう狙ってもパンチが当たらないようにしてた。 ...such that I would not be hurt by any punch, no matter where it's aimed. そのガードが、副会長の笑顔一発でもろくも崩れ去ったというか、ガードごと銃で撃たれたというか…。…。 Somehow, the vice president managed to destroy my guarding stance with a single smile. だからこそ俺は「今までにないもの」の訪れを感じたのだと思う。 Such an outlook on others is what I think I have been missing in my life until now. 【瑛里華】「これからもよろしく」 Erika: I'll be counting on you from here on out. そう、この笑顔にだ。 Yes, it's that smile. 【孝平】「こちらこそよろしく」 Kouhei: I'll be counting on you as well. 惹かれるように、俺の指先が、副会長の白い指先を目指す。 Captivated by her, I aim my fingertip at towards her slender finger. 触れ合うまでの時間は、無限のようにも思えたし、一瞬のことだったようにも思えた。 The time until they come in contact stretches, feeling both infinite and at the same time, instantaneous in length. そのくらい、俺は煮立ってたってことだ。 During that time, my emotions are boiling over. 彼女がセールスマンなら、きっと歴史に残るトップセールスをたき出すに違いない。 If she were a saleswoman, without a doubt she'd have the all time sales records. そんな下らないことを考えながら、 While I'm thinking these pointless things, 俺たちの指先は、 ... our pinkies... 触れ合った。 wrap around each other. 【瑛里華】「私の手って少し冷たいのよ」 Erika: My hand is a little cold. 始業式の言葉どおり、その手は少し冷たかった。 Just like she had said during the school opening ceremony, her hand certainly was a bit cold. 【瑛里華】「冷たかったり、寂しそうに見えたりしたのなら―f0 Åv―f0 Åv Erika: If it's cold and lonely... 【瑛里華】「私と手を繋ぎましょう」 Erika: Hold on to my hand. きっと温かいし、寂しくないと思うの―u8213 Surely, it's warm, and not lonely. 手を握りあう。 I take her hand. ゆっくりと離れた俺の手は、前より少し温かくなっていた。 As I slowly let go of her hands, I realize mine are definitely a bit warmer than before. Category:ChuuTranslations